New Order
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: As of Ch. 9, this fic is now a StargateFirefly xover. Mal hires an old flame to be Serenity’s cook. But, like Mal, she’s changed over the last eight years since they’ve seen one another. Trouble ensues. Spoilers for Serenity inside.
1. Chapter 1

"New Order"

Ch. 1

(A/N: Okay guys, this is my very first Firefly fic ever. I hope that you guys enjoy this one. If you have any idea's feel free to e-mail me. And, as always, please review. It means a lot to me. Enjoy!)

**Rating: **PG; PG-13 later maybe

**Pairing: **Mal/OC

**Timeline: **A/U Post Serenity. Spoiler Wash and Book are alive. But, other than that, what happened in the Big Damn Movie happened in the 'verse.

**Summery: **Mal hires an old flame to be Serenity's cook. But, like Mal, she's changed over the last eight years since they've seen one another. Trouble ensues.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Firefly or any of the characters. They're Joss Whedon's. I do, however, own Abigail and Connor, and the Plot.

**(Persephone)**

The Docks at Persephone was busy. Even with the rain, thunder, and lightning. Serenity's Cargo Door was wide open, even when it was raining. There also was a woman in her early twenties with long brown hair tied up in a bun. She was sitting in a chair on the edge of the entrance.

Abigail Reynolds walked along the Persephone Docks, looking at all of the different kinds of ships with her pale blue eyes. She wore her, long, deep red hair in several tiny braids and carried her luggage that was covered with a black plastic tarp. Abigail wore a purple rain cloak. A flash of lightning made everyone around her flinch. But, it didn't bother Abby one bit.

Holding her hand was a seven year old boy. He had her light blue eyes, but had dark brown hair. He wore a deep green rain cloak. The boy had spotted several other children his age playing in a big puddle.

"Can I mom?" the boy asked.

"Don't wonder off out of my site, young man," she told her son firmly.

"I won't, mom. Promise,"

"Okay, have fun, Honey,"

Abigail watched him run over and start playing. She turned her attention back to Serenity. Her eyes examined the ship. It was a Firefly ship that looked like it's been through a whole lot of trouble and gotten out of that trouble less than easily. Abigail walked forward, closer to the ship. This was the ship. It was something about it that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Hi!" the brown haired woman stood up from her chair and greeted her. "My name is Kaylee," she shook hands with the red head. "And this here is Serenity." she pointed to the ship behind her.

"I'm Abigail," Abby greeted the woman named Kaylee. "Serenity is some ship."

"She'll get you where you need to go and she'll give you anything you need," Kaylee told her with a proud smile.

"You must be Serenity's Mechanic," Abby said.

Kaylee nodded and still smiled brightly.

"Of course Serenity can't run with out a solid crew, right?" Abby asked.

"Serenity has the best Pilot in the 'verse!"

"Really? Well, do you think Serenity could use a Cook? I mean, I don't have anywhere to go in particular. I just want to see the stars," Abby told her.

"I think we can arrange somethin', she smiled.

"I, of course, have plenty of money for food and Room and Bored. And I'll stay as long as I have the money or as long as your Captain will keep my son and I on board," she said.

"You have a son?" Kaylee asked gleefully.

"Yeah, he'll be eight in a few weeks time," Abigail said proudly. She then asked, "That won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all! Welcome aboard Serenity!" Kaylee said cheerfully.

And for the first time in a long while, Abby smiled. She looked out on Persephone.

"Connor! Time to go, Sweat Heart!" Abigail shouted over another flash of lightning over her face.

Kaylee helped Abby get her things on board, before putting her chair away. She didn't think anybody else would be needing Serenity's service today.

A beautiful, tall, black woman and a handsome, brown haired man wearing black rain cloaks of their own approached Kaylee. Abigail recognized the man at once.

"We've managed to get a job," The man told Kaylee. "Is this our new passenger?"

The man took off his hood, as did the black woman. Abigail undid her cloaks clasp and took off the hood slowly. Another flash of lightning enhanced her features.

"Hello, Mal," Abigail spoke softly.

"Abby?" Mal said, clearly astounded.

His eyes wondered to her golden chain necklace that had a wedding ring attached. Mal put a hand in his pocket, where a similar wedding ring was kept and rubbed it gently. He stepped closer to her, to examine her more closely. Now he could see almost healed scars on her face.

"This is our newest passenger," Kaylee introduced Abby to the rest of the crew as the Cargo Bay door closed. "She's offered to cook our meals," she turned to Mal, "She's got real food and everything!"

But, the black woman didn't seem much to mind about that, she asked Mal, "Do you know her, sir?"

Mal's voice faltered when he spoke, "'Guess you could say that."

Connor stayed quiet and remained polite. The boy took off his cloak. Abigail put her hands around him, folding her hands on his chest. She could her the thunder from outside. There was silence before Mal asked Abby:

"And who's this?"

"He's my son, Connor," she told him.

"I thought that much. He looks so much like you, 'cept for the hair o' course," Mal told her. Mal then said, "Let's get Serenity into the air. We've got a job to do. Zoe, see that Abigail and her son gets settled."

"Yessir," Zoe said.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

"New Order"

Ch. 2

**(Serenity, Kitchen)**

Abigail had finished unpacking and decided to go ahead and start dinner. One of her crates she had brought with her held food for a months worth of meals. Tonight she would be making her Grandmother's Fresh Vegetable Stew and biscuits. Connor was sitting at the table working on his words that Abby had just taught him.

"It's awful early to be starting dinner, in'it?" Jayne walked into the kitchen.

"Stews take a while to cook. The longer the better," Abby told him. "You must be Jayne Cobb. Mal warned me about you."

"He did, did he?" Jayne went over and took a carrot.

Or tried to anyways. Abigail slapped his hand away roughly.

"We just had lunch not more than a half an hour ago," she said. "Unless you're here on some other business than eating my ingredients, I want you out!"

Jayne grumbled and made his way out of the kitchen and headed for his bunk. Inara gracefully stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello, there," she greeted sweetly to Connor, kneeling down beside him. "What's your name?"

"Connor," he answered politely.

"My name is Inara," she told him.

"That's a pretty name," Connor told her.

"I'm rather fond of it myself," Inara smiled. She stood up and walked over to Abby, "It smells wonderful in here. I can smell it all the way from my shuttle."

"Thanks," Abby finished chopping up the remainder of the potatoes and cover the stew pot.

Abby and Inara sat over at the table. The two woman helped Connor with a word he was having difficulty translating into Chinese. When he gave a discouraged look on his face Abby told him:

"It's alright, I even get stuck on that word too, Sweetie,"

"I hope you don't mind if I join your study session, ladies," Sheppard Book appeared at the door.

"Not at all," Inara told him.

"The more the merrier," Abby said, as she stood up.

Abby went over to the stove and added a few pinches of several different spices. Book took her place at the table and began to read from his bible. And then suddenly it happened:

**(Serenity, Infirmary)**

Abby laid on the Infirmary bed, barely holding on to consciousness. She was soaked with blood and rain. Inara, Kaylee, Connor, Jayne, River, and Book stood outside, equally was wet. Mal was covered in Abby's blood and wet from the rain as well. Simon quickly dried off his wet hands and put gloves on.

Abigail grabbed onto Mal's hand. Mal remained as the doctor carefully took out the five bullets. The Captain stroked Abby's hand, desperately trying to keep her close to him.

"Come on mei-mei. Just a little bit longer. Stay with me," Mal whispered, kissing her forehead as she slowly began to loose her grip.

**(Serenity, Kitchen)**

Abby's nose began to bleed. She whipped the blood away with her sleeve before it dripped into the food in front of her. Her head was pounding against her skull.

"Mom?" Connor asked, coming over to his mother. He then whispered to her, "Did you have another one?"

She gave a slight nod. Inara and Book glanced over to them, curiously.

"I'm fine, Hon," Abby told him. "I need to see Simon about something," She said slowly to Inara and Book. "Keep an eye on my Stew, would ya Sheppard?" She asked last minute as she ran out of the kitchen and made her way to the Infirmary.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"New Order"

Ch. 3

**(Serenity, Infirmary)**

Abigail approached the Infirmary very slowly. Simon was with River and didn't want to disturb them. Until, finally, Simon beckoned her in. As she entered, River left, with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see that River is a little more saner," Abby told him.

"It is," he agreed. "What can I help you with, Abby?"

"My nose bled during a vision again," she told him.

"I was hoping the first time was an isolated incident," he told her. "Come have a seat."

Abby sat on the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Simon took out a needle and began to draw blood from Abby.

"Have you got word back from your people about the other blood you sent them?" Simon asked.

"I did. But they said that our equipment didn't detect any anomalies either," she told him.

"Well, maybe this time we'll get some answers," he said, giving her the blood sample.

"We can only hope," she tucked it away in her pant pocket and then asked, "Have you and River made a decision yet?"

"River wants to stay on Serenity, and so do I," he told her. "I am sorry. But, we finally made a home for ourselves here."

"No need to apologize, Doctor," Abby said, getting up. "I'll win you and your sister over eventually."

She exited with a smile on her face.

**(Serenity, Abby and Connors Quarter's)**

Abby's braids were tied back and out of her way. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with only a pillow for comfort. Abby held in her hand a small computer pad the size of her palm. She was too busy punching numbers into it that she didn't notice Mal walking into the room.

"That was the best food I've had in a real long time," Mal commented.

She still didn't seem to hear him.

"Abby," he called.

Still no response. Mal sighed and slid the door shut.

"Abby," he said more firmly and more loudly.

Abby heard him that time and jumped several inches off the ground. She looked up at him and quickly turned off her computer.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said.

Abby got up, put the pillow back on the bed and put the computer pad in the drawer.

"What do you want, Mal?" Abby asked him.

She sat down on the bed. Mal sat down beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you, with out any of the crew around," he told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"About Connor,"

Abby sighed. She tried to be mysterious, but she just couldn't do it any more. Abby got up and started to pace the small room. Mal eyed her suspiciously.

"I didn't know I was pregnant with Connor until I was experimented on by the Alliance," Abby finally said after a moment of silence.

"They did the same thing to you as they did to River, then?" Mal asked.

"I was the first they experimented on," she answered with a nod. "River can see into other people's minds, correct?"

Mal nodded.

"They gave me the ability to see many possible futures," Abby told him.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"New Order"

Ch. 4

**(Serenity, Abby and Connors Quarter's )**

"You can see many possible futures?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Abby said slowly.

Mal stood up from the bed.

"Wow. Some couple of days,"

Abby stood up as well. She folded her arms. "What?"

"Firstly, you're alive. Secondly, I have a son. And thirdly, my personal favorite, you can see a lot of possible futures!" Mal told her. "Why can't things ever be simple?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I'd tell you," Abby said, sighing heavily.

**(Commissary)**

They all sat around the table, laughing, like they've come to accustomed too over the last week. Mal sat at the head of the table, as the captain of his ship should. To his right sat Abby, Connor, River and Simon. To his left were Kaylee, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, Book, and Inara sat at the other end of the table. Sure, the table was cramped with food and people. But, to Mal and Abby, it reminded them about what used to be. Before the war.

Connor gave a big yawn.

"Time for bed, young man," Abby ordered her son to bed.

"I'm not tired," he told her.

He yawned again.

"Bed. Now." she ordered again.

"Mom," Connor whined.

"I'll be there in a few to read you more of that story," Abby promised.

"Okay,"

Connor got up from the table, took his plate to the kitchen counter ready to get washed, and let for his room with one final goodnight to the crew.

"Cute kid," Jayne commented with his mouth full of food.

"Would you please stop talking with you mouth full," Simon told him.

Abby caught Mal's eye and grinned. Somehow, Jayne and Simon found something to argue about at ever mealtime. Thankfully Jayne chose to ignore Simons comment and continued to eat.

"So, I saw you and Zoe spar, the other day," Inara said to Abby. "You are a very good fighter. You moved very gracefully."

"Really? Who won?" Mal asked, interested.

Even Jayne stopped shoveling his food and looked up.

"I did," Abby blushed.

Wash looked over to his wife.

"She still owes me a rematch," Zoe shrugged, and then grinned at Abby.

"After the job?" Abby said.

"Deal,"

"Do you mind an audience?" Mal asked.

Zoe and Abby looked at one another. Abby rolled her eyes and motioned a hand to Zoe.

"If you must," Zoe said.

Abby excused herself to tuck in her son.

**(Connors Room)**

"Are we ready to start Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" Abby asked as Connor slipped into bed.

"Yeah! I've been looking forward to it all day, mom!" he told her excitedly.

Abby sat down on the chair next to his bed.

She opened up the book and began to read:

"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive,"

Abby peered over the book and saw that Connor was hanging on to every word. She smiled. Abby finished the first chapter.

She closed the book and placed it on the small table behind her. She kissed Connor goodnight on the forehead. Abby gracefully slid the door shut behind her.

**To be continued . . .**

**(Small Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Harry Potter Franchise. I'm just an obsessive fan, just like have the world. )**


	5. Chapter 5

"New Order"

Ch. 5

**(Serenity, outside of Connors Quarter's )**

To find Mal standing outside in the hallway. Abby jumped a foot in the air.

She whispered, as to not wake Connor, "What are you doing, Mal?"

"Waiting for you?" he whispered back.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Waiting for me?" Abby asked him in a whisper.

Abby began to walk toward the kitchen as Mal followed.

"To ask if you'd like to do a job with me," Mal told her.

She stopped at the doorway. Luckily there was no one there but them. Abby noticed that Kaylee must of cleaned up for her. The kitchen was now spotless. Excluding a metal tea pot filled with boiling water. Kaylee must have done that too. She new Abby like her after dinner cup of tea before turning in herself.

"Why? I only signed on as a cook. That's the agreement," Abby reminded him, bustling around the kitchen, collecting a clean tea cup and selecting a flavor tea from her own private stash.

"Aren't you getting bored being stuck on Serenity for a week? I know you haven't been planet side since we picked you and your up on Persephone," Mal continued.

Abby glared at him dangerously.

"He's your son too, Mal,"

"Yeah. I'm just not used to the fact that I'm a dad. And I may never be," he told her.

"You might as soon as you think," She told him knowingly.

Mal took a seat at the table and leaned back in his chair.

"So. How 'bout that job, eh?" he asked.

Abby sat down at the table, across from Mal with her tea. She stared down into the steaming liquid. Mal watched her intently.

"It would be nice to see the sun and smell fresh air," she thought out loud into her tea. "I'm gonna need Sheppard Book or Inara to keep an eye on Connor for me."

"I'm sure either one of them will do it gladly," Mal agreed.

Okay, he's being uncharacteristically happy, Abby thought to herself. What's he up too?

Then the vision came and gone in a flash. Abby held her head for a moment in agony. As soon as it past she quickly wiped the blood dripping from her nose and looked up at Mal with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I would love to do the job with you, Captain,"

**(Ext. Sakura Docks)**

It began to rain hard. Mal and Abby pointed their guns at the men who had attempted to rob them of their pay-day. The three robbers pointed their guns at Mal and Abby in retaliation. Mal glanced over at Abby, still keeping an eye on the robbers.

"Having fun yet?"

"Oh, yeah. Having a blast," Abby answered.

The next few seconds happened so quickly. Abby and Mal shot two of the three men down. Mal and Abby went for the third, but he shot Abby in the stomach. She fell to the wet and muddy ground. Mal quickly shot the third man in the head in retaliation.

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

"New Order"

Ch. 6

**(Serenity, Infirmary)**

Inara, Kaylee, Connor, River, and Book stood outside. Jayne and Zoe settled Abby down and detached the stretcher. Zoe stood, out of the way, behind Mal. Jayne, soaking wet, put the stretcher away quickly and then stood next to Zoe. Abby laid on the Infirmary bed, barely holding on to consciousness. She was soaked with blood and rain. Mal was covered in Abby's blood and wet from the rain as well. Simon quickly dried off his wet hands and put gloves on.

Abigail grabbed onto Mal's hand. Mal remained as the doctor carefully took out the one bullet. The Captain stroked Abby's hand, desperately trying to keep her close to him.

"Come on. Just a little bit longer. Stay with me," Mal whispered, kissing her bloodied hand as she slowly began to loose her grip. When she did, Mal held on tighter. "Don't you leave me, again."

"In simple terms: The bullet hit a major organ and damaged a lot of tissue. This is bad," Simon said to Mal.

"But she'll be alright, right?" Mal asked, trying to stay calm and collected.

"I can't say for sure, Captain," the doctor told him.

Abby spoke faintly in Mal's ear, "Connor."

Mal glanced frantically around, "Connor. Come here. It's alright."

Connor ran into the Infirmary and stood at his mother's side. Mal made room for the 8 year old boy.

Abby spoke directly at Connor, giving him a small smile and caressing his small cheek, "Connor, you know where to go."

The boy nodded. He looked over up at Mal.

"We need to get her home," he told him.

"Where? Shadow?" Mal asked.

"No. Earth-that-was,"

Mal looked over to Abby.

"Trust him, Mal," she told him faintly before passing out from the pain.

Mal kissed her on the forehead and went outside with Connor to let Simon do his work. Kaylee and Inara stepped over to them.

"How is she?" Inara asked

Mal looked down at Connor and told him, "Go tell Wash where to go," Mal looked over to Zoe, "Zoe, go with him."

Zoe nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Captain," Connor said.

"Good, boy," Mal patted the boy on the shoulder softly, almost reassuringly.

Kaylee watched as the two left. She went over to Mal and asked him softly:

"Cap'n'?"

Mal turned to the window and watched Simon clean Abby's wound when he answered.

"It's bad," Mal said simply. "He'll do his best. But, it might not be good enough this time." Mal looked at Kaylee and told her soberly. "I'm gonna need you to get more juice out of the engines. Wherever we're goin', we're going to get there real fast."

Kaylee nodded, "Aye, Cap'n'."

"Mal, I thought the Alliance had declared Earth can no longer support human life anymore," Inara said.

"I trust Abby, Inara. It's as simple as that. She knows whats goin' on better than any of us, right now," Mal told her.

**To be continued . . . **


	7. Chapter 7

"New Order"

Ch. 7

**(Serenity, Infirmary)**

Mal had been going to visit Abby every hour. According to Simon, Abby had lost a lot of blood, but continued to remain stable. Mal had a lot of questions he needed answered, but Abby is just too weak to speak.

Connor and Kaylee were in the Engine Room. The boy took one of Abby's tablets she had brought and hid away in the Engine Room and worked hard, with Kaylee's help. Mal had no idea what they were doing, but he concluded that it must be to help get the engines faster. So, Mal left it alone for the time being. Earth-that-was was still over a half a week's journey.

Mal stepped into the Infirmary while Simon had checked her vitals. Abby had opened her eyes, waking up for the first time since she had collapsed from exhaustion. Mal gave her a reassuring smile. Which she returned weakly.

"Connor has been the busy guy," Mal told her, answering her unasked question. "He and Kaylee are doing something to help Serenity's engines go faster."

Abby nodded in understanding.

"We should probably tell him," Simon told Abby suddenly.

"Soon," was all Abby could manage to say, hoarsely.

**(Serenity, Bridge)**

"Were ready down here," Kaylee said through the comm.

"Firing up the . . . What did Connor call it?" Wash responded.

"Hyperspace Engine," Kaylee supplied.

"Right. Firing up Hyperspace Engine . . . Now!" Wash pressed the recently installed button.

There was a violent jolt forward. Mal, Wash, and Zoe lunged forward a little, unaware of the jolt. The group looked out the window ahead. Purple and blue streaks past them.

"This is some kind of strangeness," Zoe commented, breaking the silence on the bridge. She turned to the two men beside her, "Have any of you seen anything like this?"

"Nope," Mal and Wash answered.

They watched the stars streaked by. Connor climbed onto the Bridge. He handed a tablet to Wash. The tablet had the current star charts.

"Mom says we need to stay in the Hyperspace Field for two hours. We should be at Earth-that-was by then," Connor told Wash.

"Talk about cutting your travel time," Wash commented, taking the computerized tablet from the boy.

Mal put a hand on Connor's small shoulder and said, "Let's go tell your mother."

"Aye, Cap'n',"

**(Infirmary)**

"I thought that's what I felt," Abby said after the two told them the news.

Abby looked paler than ever.

"In a few hours we'll get you healed," Connor told his mom confidently.

"I know, sweetie," She said with a weak smile.

"How come the Alliance doesn't know about this technology?" Mal asked suddenly.

Simon and Abby exchanged nervous glances. She had been anticipating this question as soon as they entered the Hyperspace Field.

But, before either adult could answer, Connor said, "We'll explain everything when Mom's better."

Abby put a hand on Mal's cheek.

"I promise,"

**To be continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

"New Order"

Ch. 8

****

(Serenity, Bridge)

Wash had called everyone that could come to the Bridge as he exited Hyperspace. The moment Serenity did, they were being hailed by someone on earth.

"Unidentified ship, explain what you are doing here or we will open fire on your vessel," a female voice rang through out he bridge.

They all exchanged looks before Mal had Connor answer the hail.

"This is Connor on board the Firefly Class ship Serenity," the boy announced.

"Connor?"

"Mom's been injured badly. The doctor on-board can't mend her as well as you can," Connor told her.

The females voice softened, "I'm sending landing instructions to you. We've never had a craft this big inside the field," she gave stressful sigh. "This is going to be tricky. I hope your pilot is decent."

"Well, I think so," Wash commented dryly. A moment later, "Got the landing instructions."

The comm closed.

****

(Int. Elevator)

Abby laid on the stretcher with Mal, Simon, and Connor around her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as they went deeper in the mountain complex. The doors finally opened on Level 28. Three woman stood, awaiting there arrival when the doors slid open.

One of the woman spoke up first, her black her in a loose ponytail and her brown eyes looked at the group quickly as she spoke, "I'm Evelyn Sheppard, I run this place while Abby is away on missions," she motioned them forward. She spoke to the two twins, who were next to her, "Can they be trusted?"

"Yes," they told her simultaneously.

Evelyn nodded and dismissed them. She turned her attention back to the others, "As soon as I've healed Abby, she will want to explain everything to you." she tapped her radio set on her ear, "Charlie, how is the shield holding up?"

"Stable so far, ma'am. I'll let you know if it changes," Charlie's voice rang through the radio, his Scottish accent clearly audible.

"You'd better," she replied.

They were all speed walking through the corridors now, trying not to run into other people, walking around. They stopped at one of the Operation rooms.

"You can't come in here. But, you may watch from the Observation window, up top," Evelyn pointed upward to the large window overlooking to OR.

The three nodded and Connor showed them to the room. Mal, Connor, and Simon sat down in the chairs and looked on.

In the OR, Evelyn and a red haired doctor settled Abby on the bed, that laid in the middle of the room. Evelyn and the red head held hands and extended their free hands over Abby. Simon leaned forward, intrigued. The two below closed their eyes and screwed their faces in concentration. Light shown beneath their palms.

It took several moments to heal Abby's wound. Her vitals beeped strongly and her breathing was normal. Mal and Simon glanced at one another. Evelyn and the red head sat down weakly. Evelyn looked up at the three.

"You may see her now. We need to rest and regain our strength," she added to the red head.

Mal and Simon followed Connor down the stairs and into the room. By then, Evelyn and the red read were gone from the room. When the three approached Abby, she opened her eyes and looked around. Abby put a hand on Connor's head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Go with Simon and get the rest of the crew and show them to the Briefing Room," she told him.

As Abby sat up from the bed, she told Mal

"Help me to my room," she extended an arm.

Mal took it and let her lean on him for support as they walked.

****

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

****

(A/N: This is now where it becomes a Firefly/Stargate fic. I didn't mean for it to happen. But, that's just how the story progressed. I hope that you guys, at the very least, find it entertaining.)

"New Order"

Ch. 9

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Abby and Mal met the other members of the Serenity crew in the Briefing Room. On one side of the table sat Zoe, Wash, Simon and River. The other side, that was closest to the large window, sat Kaylee, Inara, and Book. Jayne sat at the head of the table near the spiral stairs. There was an empty seat for Mal that was close to the head of the chair that was on the office and star map side of the room, which was also empty, waiting for Abby.

When they entered, the crew turned their attention to Abby. Mal had sat down in his empty seat. When he looked at her something flickered and her scars vanished for a short second.

"Abby?" Mal pointed. "Your scars."

"Oh! I forgot I had this still."

Abby reached into her pant pocket and took out a small, round device with a red button in the middle. She pushed it and the device turned off. Now there were no scars on her face

"The power source must be on the fritz again or something. I'll have Charlie take a look at it again."

She tossed it on the table behind her that held the coffee and water. Abby, then sat down at the head of the table.

"What is that?" Kaylee asked.

"It's a disguise. The device can change facial features and the like. It's what has kept me from being recaptured by the Alliance while on missions," she explained. "So?" Abby leaned back in her seat and folded her hands on her lap. "What do you wanna know?"

"Starting at the beginning would be a wise idea," Book told her.

She nodded respectfully and said, "Mal had volunteered himself for the war and I stayed home, on Shadow, 5 weeks pregnant." she paused. "Toward the end of the war the farm had fallen apart and I had not heard from Mal since he left to fight. To make matters worse, the pregnancy had not gone smoothly. And I had only started my third trimester," she paused again, rubbing her forehead. "There was an independent organization going around planet to planet, giving help to those who needed it. Or so I thought."

"The Alliance," Simon spoke up.

"That's right," Abby nodded. "They only asked that a few women joined their organization, in exchange for food, a home to live in, medical attention when needed and a decent salary, even."

"What really happened?" Zoe asked, softly.

"It was just another ruse to find more people for their genetic experiments," Abby said bitterly.

She got up from her chair and began to walk around the room. The others were following her, intent on learning more.

"Evelyn and I had become close. She was my doctor while I was in the Alliance's hands. She made sure that the baby and I were fine. Evelyn was one of the Alliance's doctors," she took a short pause and looked at everyone closely.

They couldn't believe what she was saying. Well, it's about to get weirder, she said to herself.

"Evelyn said that there was a place that we could hide, where no one would think of going because the planet had been used up," Abby paused for dramatic affect and then said. "Earth-that-was."

"How?" Wash stammered. "I mean . . ."

"The Alliance lied," Mal said flatly.

"Sorta," Abby said. "Earths resources were used up. But, not everything on this planet was destroyed," she waved her hands around. "With the few of us Evelyn had managed to smuggle out of the Alliance, we got this place working. Charlie had built a simple shield to protect us from the atmosphere and we began to rebuild the systems database," she gave a small grin. "What we found, was absolutely amazing."

"What might that be?" Jayne grunted.

"That humans were traveling between planets long before history tells," Abby told them. She motioned everyone over to the glass window. "Come here."

Abby went over to a gray panel as the Serenity crew got up from their seats and lined themselves up against the glass window. She opened the panel and pressed a red button. The blue-gray blast doors opened with a hiss to reveal the large metal ring. The group stared at it in utter amazement.

"What is that thing?" Inara asked finally.

"It's called a Stargate," Abby said, smiling.

****

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

****

(A/N: This is now where it becomes a Firefly/Stargate fic. I didn't mean for it to happen. But, that's just how the story progressed. I hope that you guys, at the very least, find it entertaining.)

"New Order"

Ch. 10

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

"A Stargate?" Wash asked. "But, how does it work?"

"In simplest terms: it transports humans to other planets by artificially producing a wormhole between two Stargates. Once you've passed through the Event Horizon, your molecules get broken up and then rematerialized once you exit the other Stargates Event Horizon," River explained, a mater-o-factly.

Everyone looked at her, except for Abby.

"Good girl," she said softly, grinning.

River returned her grin with a sweat smile. The others looked back and continued to gaze down at the Stargate.

"There were a bunch of Stargates out there, in the galaxy. But, we've only managed to travel to a handful. Our goal, besides to make the Alliance's life a living hell, is to check every Stargate in this galaxy that's in our database and see which ones were buried," Abby continued.

Suddenly, the Stargate activated.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation," a female's voice sounded.

"Thank you, Jess. I can see it from up here," Abby responded through the radio. "Close the Iris and Blast doors."

Abby and the others stepped down the spiral stair case and landed themselves in the Control Room.

****

(SGC, Control Room)

"Earth Base," a man's voice rang. "This is Dr. Johnathan McKay. The Wraith are on their way to Atlantis. We need to evacuate the City."

"John, this is Abby. We read you. We're prepared to take on your people as soon as you're able. When will the Wraith reach the city?"

"A mere hour and a half," he told her.

"Why didn't your sensors pick up anything sooner?"

"They've been down, ma'am," he told her.

She could sense his tiredness in his voice. "Get as many people out as you can and then meet me in my office once you've settled. Reynolds out."

Abby sighed and ordered, Jess, "Open the Iris and maintain the Wormhole until everyone gets through that Stargate." she then turned to Mal and the others, "We'll have to continue this later."

They all nodded in understanding. She added, "Under the circumstances, I would invite you to stay in the base. But, seeing as how were in the middle of a crisis now, it would be more comfortable on Serenity."

"We understand," Mal said. Inara gave a nudge and offered, "If you need to, we're more than happy to take on people on Serenity, if you run out of room here, on the base."

"I'd appreciate that, Mal. In return, you'll be properly compensated, of course," she promised him.

Mal nodded. The group split up and headed to the ship. Mal, however remained with Abby. Abby turned to Jess again and said before she left with Mal, "Dr. McKay will be wanting a word with me. Let him know, I will be with him as soon as I am able."

"Of course,"

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Follow me."

****

(SGC, Abby's Room)

When Abby closed the door behind her she fell on the bed with a thump. She put her hands over her eyes and sighed. Mal watched her with interest. He leaned against the cement wall behind him and crossed his arms.

"The moment I return, the Wraith decide to gather all of their forces and attack as a collective," she said to no one in particular. "Their Civil War didn't even make much of a dent in the long run," she looked up at Mal from the bed. She motioned to his hands. "I see you've gotten rid of your ring."

"Not really," Mal dug into one of his pockets and produced the gold band.

"I thought that you would have pawned it off," she said.

"I thought about it," he confessed. "I guess I held onto it, the same reason you kept yours," Mal indicated the long, gold chain around her neck.

"Hope always kept me going through the hard times," she told him.

Abby sat up on the bed and didn't take her eyes off Mal. She watched as he played with the ring in between his fingers.

"After the War, I returned to Shadow," Mal said, softly. "Your parents told me you were dead."

"The Alliance lied about that too, Mal," Abby told him, equaling his timbre.

Mal stepped over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He raised the ring at eye level.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

Abby stared at it. She wanted some fragment of their old life back. That's for sure.

"I know, I want this," she spoke firmly, but not raising her voice. "But, I want to know, that you're not doing this just for me. Is this what you want, Malcolm Reynolds."

"It is," he told her simply.

Abby took off the chain around her neck and held up her ring. He put the ring back on her finger. Abby took his ring and slipped it on his finger. Mal leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he back a way, she pulled him away, into a much more passionate kiss.

****

To be continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

"New Order"

Ch. 11

**(SGC, Abby's Office)**

"We barely had enough time to disconnect the two stasis pods and get everyone here before the self destruct went off," John McKay told Abby.

"And the Data Base?" she asked.

John shook his head, shamefully.

"Damn," she sighed, holding the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"At least we got most of the technology from Atlantis here, already and that we have a basic understanding of what they can do," John told her.

"I know, I know," she said. "It's just it would have been nice to have that kind of knowledge at our fingertips."

"The Alliance is making things harder on everyone now-a-days. Since Mal sent that Wave about what really happened on Miranda," John commented.

"So, what of the stasis pods?" she asked. "Any chance of reviving them?"

"Charlie is working on it," John told her. "How's Connor?"

"Glad to be home," she told him.

"It looks like you and Mal are trying the whole marriage thing again," he said, indicating the wedding band on her finger.

Abby played with the gold band.

"You'll let me know when Charlie was unlocked the stasis pods, won't you?"

"Of course,"

"Is there anything else?" John asked.

"That'll be all, Doctor," she dismissed him.

He left reluctantly. Once he closed the door behind him, Abby leaned back in her chair, sighed, and put her hands over her face.

"Is this a bad time?"

It was familiar voice. Her hands slipped down to her lap and turned to the doorway. It was Zoe.

"No. Not at all. Have a seat," Abby offered her the seat across from her. The desk separating them.

"I've just seen the Captain," Zoe started. "He doesn't seem himself."

"What's wrong with him?" Abby asked, a little concerned.

"He's happy," she told the other woman simply.

Abby restrained herself from laughing out loud. So, she gave a small smile.

"Perhaps we should have Simon take a look at him, then," Abby said.

"I don't think that the good Doctor can do anything for him," Zoe replied, stoically.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked the soldier. "He proposed that we give our marriage another shot. Seeing as how we're both alive and kicking."

"Do you expect Mal to stay here and do your bidding?" Zoe asked coldly.

"No," Abby answered. "He and the Serenity get to travel where and when they like. You and the rest of the crew get paid higher wages and as we speak I have a few of my best engineers helping Kaylee install some new toys on Serenity."

"What kind of 'toys'?" she asked.

"Oh, a cloak that will render the ship invisible and a shield against the Alliance guns," Abby told her.

Suddenly her radio perked up.

"Hey, Boss," Charlie said. "I fixed the Pods and we're good to go. Thought you might want to come down here for yourself."

"I do Charlie. Thanks. I'll be there in five minutes," Abby got up from her chair and left her office, leaving Zoe sitting there.

**To be continued . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

"New Order"

Ch. 12

**(SGC, Lab)**

Abby made her way to the lab that was a few floors above. On the way she met Inara, Book, and Mal in the elevator.

"Goodness, this place is busy," Inara commented.

"Yup, it never ends," Abby said.

"You are fighting a war," Book reminded her.

"Not so much. We've lost," she told him. She looked over at Mal, Book and Inara. "We got word from our allies in Pegasus: the Wraith are headed to the Milky Way Galaxy."

"How long will it take for than to get here?" Inara asked.

"A year, hopefully," Abby told them.

The door opened and the four stepped out.

"What will you do?" Book asked.

"Not much. Not while we're hiding from the Alliance, anyhow," she told them. "Our allies have managed to keep to the fact that earth is populated with millions of people."

"When in reality it only has, what, 30 people on this base?" Mal asked.

"If we're lucky." Abby said, turning a corner. "The Wraith will need to make stops between hyperspace jumps to feed. Hopefully, nobody in this galaxy will give it away that earth has been abandoned."

"Charlie, if you're gonna open them, now's the time," Evelyn said, as they entered the room, reading a tablet with each of the vitals. "Their vitals are slipping."

"Do it now, Charlie," Abby ordered.

He punched in the last of the override codes. As Charlie did so, Abby took a closer look at the people inside of the pods. The first pod had a female inside it. Her long blond hair reached half way to her butt. The female looked like she was in her mid-thirties. In the second pod, there was a male. He was about the same age as the woman, had brown, shaggy hair, and glasses.

The tablets began to beep.

"Charlie!!!" Evelyn yelled. "The life support in the pods are about to fail and the ZPM power levels are dropping like a rock."

"I got it! I got it!" Charlie punched in one last sequence and the two pods hissed open.

Because their time in the pods were limited than others we've seen, the two slowly began to awake.

"Daniel?" the female asked, not opening her eyes.

"Sam, you okay?" the male asked groggily.

"Yeah. You?"

"I think so," he told her.

They finally had enough strength to open their eyes.

"Let's get them in one of the VIP rooms once they check out," Abby told Evelyn.

**(SGC, Abby's Office)**

John knocked on the open door. Abby looked up from the monitor.

"Is it really them?" he asked immediately, not bothering to wait for permission.

"Their DNA confirms it," Abby swiveled the monitor to show him. "I'd like for you to be there when I conduct the interviews, John."

He only nodded. When she leaned back in her chair he told her, "You should take a break. Go grab a bite to eat with Connor in the Commissary before the interviews."

"I can't. Not right now, anyways. There's too much going on right now," she told him.

"Abby, things are going to get a lot more hectic in the next few weeks. Go spend time with your family while you can," John told her firmly.

"You're taking this a bit better than I thought you would," Abby told him, turning odd her monitor.

"What? You were expecting me to be jumping up and down, like Connor at Christmas?" John said.

"Not about Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter. About Mal and me," she said.

"We had our time together," he told her. "I wasn't the one you were supposed to be with, after all," He got up from the chair. "I'll see you in the Briefing Room in one hour." and with that, he left.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: In case I don't update until the New Year: I hope that everyone has a Safe and Happy Holidays and a New Year!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"New Order"

Ch. 13

**(SGC, Commissary)**

When Abby entered the commissary she found Connor being chased by River.

"Mom help!" Connor shouted as he ran into his mother.

"Whoa there!" Abby wrapped her arms around him. "What's going on, you two?"

"She started it!" Connor told his mother indigently, pointing at River.

Abby glanced over at River. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You know, I really don't care," Abby said before River or Connor could speak.

Abby walked away, River's and Connor's argument could barely be heard as they walked out of the room and down the corridor. The leader grabbed at the last cup of blue jell-o. But before she could grab hold to it, another hand snagged it first. Abby turned her head to see who it was. Sam Carter smiled apologetically at her.

"Finished your exam?" Abby asked immediately.

"Yeah," she answered. "Glad to know that some things haven't changed around here."

The two made their way to an empty table and sat across from one another.

"At least they go quickly now. That's an improvement," Sam said.

The two ate their meal in silence until Sam asked, "So, when can we get out of the mountain and go topside?"

"Oh, anytime. You just need to not breath and you'll be super," Abby answered. "We used up earths resources and the air isn't breathable."

"Where'd we all go? Atlantis?" she asked.

"Some of us did. But we mostly just stayed in this galaxy. We Terri-formed most planets that weren't inhabitable to begin with," Abby explained.

Abby had finished her meal, while Sam had only eaten a few bites. Daniel had just stepped into the Commissary. As he got his food and made his way over to them, Abby got up.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you at the briefing," Abby walked away, saying "Hello" to Daniel on her way out.

**(SGC, Briefing Room)**

John had caught Abby starring down upon the Stargate.

"If you wanna take a trip through, all you have to do is say so," John told her.

She jumped at his presence.

"Must you be so sneaky?" Abby accused.

He shrugged. John stepped forward, into the room to reveal Sam and Daniel.

"Have a seat, please. Let's get started," Abby said, offering chairs.

She sat down at the head of the briefing room table. Sam and Daniel sat on one side, the side that faced the window. While John McKay sat on the other side.

"Let's start by me asking: Why were you put into stasis?" Abby asked Sam and Daniel.

The two looked at one another, uneasily.

"It wasn't because of any disease that couldn't be cured at the time. So, why?" John asked.

Sam and Daniel looked down at the hands. Suddenly Abby's computer beeped. She opened up the message that she had just received. It was Sam and Daniel's medical report.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Abby asked Sam, directly.

"Yes," she answered. "Two and a half months."

"How could you be sure that the stasis wouldn't cause a miscarriage?" John asked.

"We had no choice," Daniel told him.

"So, tell me: What happened?" Abby asked, this time more firmly.

**To be continued . . . . **


	14. Chapter 14

New Order

Ch. 14

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

"So?" John asked, when, still they didnt answer.

Daniel began, "Dr. Keller detected a very highly contagious pathogen, that one of the Atlantis teams brought back with them."

"They called in Daniel and me to help search for an answer in the Ancients database," Sam put in. "Jennifer found out that I was pregnant in the initial check-up after we arrived in Atlantis."

"As two of the worlds smartest people on the planet, everyone involved insisted on putting Sam and me in stasis," Daniel said.

"So, they gave up?" Abby asked.

"We tried every avenue that we could think of," Sam told her, defensively.

Abby looked over at John, who sat back in his seat rubbing his eyes. After a moment, he said, "Well, whatever pathogen was in the city died with the people. When the descendants of the few survivors went back to Atlantis from the Mainland they detected no disease or viruses of any kind."

"So, how'd we end up back in the SGC?" Daniel asked, slowly.

"The Wraith attacked Atlantis just a few days ago," Abby told them with a heavy sigh. "I had no choice but to order Dr. McKay evacuate the city and set the self-destruct."

"Wait. McKay?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

Abby smiled a bit and pointed her thumb at John.

"Dr. John McKay: until recently I was the Atlantis Base Commander and adopted great-grandson of Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller," John introduced himself semi-formally.

"We have many of the descendants from Atlantis Base and here at the SGC," Abby informed them. "We have family trees from both bases, if youd like to take a look."

"Maybe later," Sam and Daniel said at the same time.

"Well, I wouldn't hold off on anything for too long," John said.

"Why? Whats happened," Daniel asked.

"Because the Wraith are heading toward earth," Abby told them.

****

(SGC, Abbys Office)

Abby sat at her desk, fiddling with her wedding band. After not wearing it for almost a decade, she found it difficult to get used to having it around her slender finger. She let herself wander around the office. The office was decorated like it was by General Landry; even the basketball hoop still hung on the wall.

"Ya busy?" a familiar voice asked.

She jumped a little. Abby looked up. Mal was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout scarrin' ya, he said, stepping in the room and sitting on top of the desk.

She waved his apology away.

"Im just tired," Abby told him. "So, is this a social visit or is there something that you needed?"

"Straight to the point," Mal said. "I can do that."

He stood up and went to go stand in front of her desk, leaning on the wall.

"It's starting to get real crowded on my boat," he told her quit plainly.

"I know. And you and your crew have been great puttin up with the situation," Abby said. "We're almost done converting rooms to fit more people. It shouldnt be more than a couple more days."

"Then what?" Mal asked.

She shrugged.

"I honestly dont know."

****

To be continued . . .


End file.
